hollyleaffandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sandstar1051/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Holly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Starclan camp!!! Join here!!! page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. The other edit site was better why do we have to go here?Dustpelts Im so ticked at the users there, I cant bear to go back. Besides, If we try to RP theyre, he'll just delete it-Sandstar1051 This is better anyway.Dustpelts 19:23, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I agree -Sandstar1051 There is StarClan and HollyClan. Anymore?Dustpelts 19:25, July 14, 2010 (UTC) They still exist-Sandstar1051 No I mean any more Clans then them? Oh and did Eclipsemoon make it here?Dustpelts 19:30, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Oops XD. Well, Peacesign did make Shadowclan. As far as Eclipsemoon, I havent seen her on here-Sandstar1051 Get her on here please. I am going now bye.Dustpelts 19:53, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Aww :( ill see you tommorow hopefully! And ill do my best to get her on!-Sandstar1051 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Project:Staff Actually, I'm leaving on a trip on the 16th not the 17th. Can Cinderpelt101 join StarClan?Dustpelts 12:13, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Of course she can! We need warriors like her! ;)-Sandstar1051 Should her warrior name be just Cinderpelt?Dustpelts 13:59, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I am going on trip too. But not untill tommorow afternoon. Who will lead StarClan when we are gone?Dustpelts 15:19, July 15, 2010 (UTC) What am I, fresh kill?!?! :P-Sandstar1051 How do you put a picture of what your cat looks like on the StarClan page? If I can't put a pic on the page could you read what I look like and put the pic there for me?Dustpelts 15:27, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Look in the part of the blue bar that say insert. Click on the picture of the pictureframe. upload you image and then your good to go! If you cant do it, give me a link to the picture and ill do it for you :)-Sandstar1051 Search Tabby cat on google images. The image I want is second cat on first row.ThanksDustpelts 17:18, July 15, 2010 (UTC) K im looking for it right now-Sandstar1051 Is this it?>>> Yes that is it. Thanks!!Dustpelts 17:25, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Could you post in on StarClan page it won't go for me!? Underneath my name. thanks.Dustpelts 17:30, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome :)-Sandstar1051 Thanks for pic.Dustpelts 17:41, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Who will lead the Clan when we are gone, or can you still be the leader while on your trip?Dustpelts 17:46, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Who said im going on a trip???-Sandstar1051 Oh somebody else must be going ona trip sorry.Dustpelts 18:13, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Its fine :). -Sandstar1051 Owww! My mouth hurts! I just got four shots in my mouth! ;(-Sandstar1051 Why did you get shots in your mouth?Dustpelts 23:48, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Dentist -_-(I REALLY dont like them)-Sandstar1051 Me too they live to hurt people. Just a few moons ago I had to have 2 teeth pulled out. It hurt a lot!!!Dustpelts 00:15, July 16, 2010 (UTC) They so do! I have to go back next week for another 4 shots, and more drilling. -_- ;( -Sandstar1051 Ouch. My dentist is also a Yankees fan!! What torture!!Dustpelts 00:19, July 16, 2010 (UTC) That makes sense XD-Sandstar1051 Cinderpelt 101 is joining StarClan now!!Dustpelts 00:37, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Woot Woot! XD -Sandstar1051 Could you get Cinderpelt a pic that looks like her cat?Dustpelts 00:59, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I was actually trying to do that earlier. Its too busy for my to post it right now, but I will get it on! :)-Sandstar1051 Thanks. I am going on a trip for a while, could Redtooth take over deputy while I am away?Dustpelts 01:07, July 16, 2010 (UTC) "No problem. I was thinking the same thing about Redtooth being deputy, so thats a yes. I hope you have fun on your trip!-Sandstar1051 But I go back to being deputy when I come back right??Dustpelts 01:12, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Of course!-Sandstar1051 Just wanted to make sure.Dustpelts 01:22, July 16, 2010 (UTC) We need something like the Moonpool.Dustpelts 17:53, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, we do! How about the Mooncave?-Sandstar1051 That's what it was on the old site, I called it that. NOBODY LISTENED! Hollyleaf :D Eh.... We need to get Eclipisemoon here!-Darkcloud! 22:52, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi Sandstar! Awsome story!! It made my mom cry. Anyway, I am an admin now! Do you want to roleplay?-Darkcloud! 18:54, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey your an admin now? Thats kewl. And thanks about the story :) and I might get off soon, so lets save roleplaying for a little bit later-Sandstar1051 Ok. I don't know how to change the eye color of cats. Hollyleaf might know how though.I just do pics of places and things, not the cats.-Darkcloud! 21:28, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I thought it was you who was changing the eye color - Smiles sheepishly- Ill have to ask Holly about that later than-Sandstar1051 That's ok. I wish i knew how to do that though! Want to RP?-Darkcloud! 22:33, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I do too! About the RP, im gonna try to figure out the eye color thingy, so not right now Ok. Maybe ltr.-Darkcloud! 22:41, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Kay. Thank gods for google. Did u furgure out the eye color thigngy?-Darkcloud! 23:44, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I came close... but, sadly no. Though I wish I did. (Check out my Quotes, specifically the last one ;))-Sandstar1051 Totally cool!--Darkcloud! 00:38, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I might not be able to go to the gathering, so if I miss it will you fill me in on what happened??Thanks!! And remember make those apprentices warriors TODAY!!! (This is what your deputy is telling you so you should listen to me)Dustpelts 15:33, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Could I become an admin I have been on this site almost since ot was started. And I am the deputy of StarClan.Dustpelts 16:04, July 20, 2010 (UTC) (I will do that, thank you :)) And for the admin, ask Holly. She's in charge of that stuff-Sandstar1051 My brother sort of wants to play. But he can't decide half the time. If he does, he wants to be a cat named Firefang, and join Starclan. Is that ok?-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 19:54, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Of course! New warriors are welcomed, and even if he doesnt RP too often, it will make Starclan look stronger!-Sandstar1051 Awsome. only prob is that he is 9 and knows like three things about warriors.-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 01:35, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh. 0_o Why does he wanna RP then???-Sandstar1051 I have NO IDEA!! I just told him he could join and he said " That's DUMB!", so I guess he's not doing it. But he came up with the name Firefang on his own though, and he likes playing it outside with me and my freinds, so there's hope for him. P.S. My freind ( He's a boy) will probaly join in the next few days/weeks as Redtooth. YAY!-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 03:53, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Could I do the warrior cermony in the moring if you are gone??Dustpelts 03:18, July 21, 2010 (UTC) To Dark: Thats really good about Redtooth! And thats great about your bro. :) To Dust: Sure. Ive put it off long enough :)-Sandstar1051 The warrior ceremony will be starting soon. Here are their warrior names : Crystalclaw, Starheart, Mintfrost and Sagetail. Are these good if they are gather the Clan to meet at the StarClan camp.Dustpelts 16:47, July 21, 2010 (UTC) And Darkkit REALLY wants to become an apprentice!!-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 17:05, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Can I mentor him? Please....' Cinderpelt 101 18:00, July 21, 2010 (UTC) DARKKIT IS A GIRL!!!-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 18:02, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Alright. i like the names, yes cinder you can mentor her, if Dark agrees, and ill start the ceremony in a minute. Did I get everyones question?-Sandstar1051 I don't care. I am on a lot, so it would be nice if I had a mentor that is on a lot too. P.S. Petalfur is going to have 2 kits soon! So than there will be more apprentices!-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 18:53, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Thats great about Petalfur!!! I cant wait for the little bundles of joy! (Please put under Petalfur that she is expecting 2 kits) Cinder will be your mentor then. Crystal will mentor another kit. -Sandstar1051 Why can't we edit the Current Events page??Dustpelts 22:12, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I think its protected so that only admins and Buarucrat's can edit it--Sandy That is dumb we can be trusted.Dustpelts 22:17, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I agree. I guess Holly or Dark edited that. Ill go change it--Sandy Thanks!!Dustpelts 22:22, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Your Welcome :)-~~` Can I edit that page now??Dustpelts 22:28, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeppers--Sandy How did you change your signature to just Sandy?Dustpelts 22:31, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I posted the instructions on the Starclan page. They should still be there--Sandy Could you give me a link to where you posted that? Thanks!!Dustpelts 22:38, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I cant really give you a link, because the Starclan Camp page would be all that you would see. But I know that its under today's RP page--Sandy I don't think I can make the gathering on the 25th so could you tell me whay happens at the gathering? Thanks!!Dustpelts 13:23, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Aww :( I promise ill fill you in! :)-Sandy When Clawkit becomes an apprentice can I RP him?Dustpelts 18:55, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I posted my story on my user page look at it!!!Dustpelts 22:32, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I made Darkkit an apprentice last night(hope you don't mind we have put if off for long enough)since she is going away. Then Hollyleaf erased her apprentice cermony and blocked me!!Dustpelts 14:46, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh wait that was Hollylord!! Sorry!!Dustpelts 14:53, July 27, 2010 (UTC) That was me, Dustpelts. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Quiver in fear at the black hawk. We are going to attack CS now!!Dustpelts 15:01, July 27, 2010 (UTC) We should not just attack a passing patrol but the camp itself!!Dustpelts 15:12, July 27, 2010 (UTC) We need EarthClan!Dustpelts 15:14, July 27, 2010 (UTC) -Sighs- FIne. You can lead it, because I wont be back for a half hour to an hour. Im really sorry I cant make it, Bye!!!!!!!!-$@nd$+@r How many edit points do you get a day?Dustpelts 00:14, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... Maybe 50 or so. Though mysteriously a few of them will dissapear when I get close to Holly's number-$@nd$+@r Hmm interesting!!Dustpelts 00:18, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Very.-$@nd$+@r Verrrrry. We should get some new users to RP EarthClan not just Hollyleaf.Dustpelts 00:26, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. That girl RP's WAAAAAAAAAY too many cats for one person to handle-$@nd$+@r I can do it! I am after all, the founder. I get so much e-mail, RPing 30 cats is nothing! I have the capibility! -flash- Bad news the stupid Yanks got Lance Berkman from the Houston Astros!!! Auggh! I used to like him too!! It makes me so mad what the Yanks get away with!!Dustpelts 02:06, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Are you still blocked?(If you are reply on Warrior cat answers)Dustpelts 14:23, July 31, 2010 (UTC) You are unblocked now. Lets RP!! Deputy of StarClan 00:42, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I thought we were mates what happened?? Deputy of StarClan 14:04, August 1, 2010 (UTC) We still are!-$@nd$+@r Well it dosen't say that on the mates part of StarClan. And does Flintfall/Longfur have an account? because he dosen't have a pic for a warrior or a description. Deputy of StarClan 14:14, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I bet you Hollyleaf did that -_-. And I dont think they do. I think that Hollyleaf may be playing them. Ill ask her about it l8er-$@nd$+@r ok and I have a new story coming soon! Deputy of StarClan 14:19, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Hooplah! :D Cant wait to read it!-$@nd$+@r We should attack them they are stealing our prey!! Deputy of StarClan 14:21, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I like the idea, but no ones ever on in that clan. ;( Theres not even alot of people on in this clan-$@nd$+@r True how about any more new users have to join ShadowClan or EarthClan! And who RP's Stardust? Deputy of StarClan 14:25, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Theres only one person in Earthclan, and maybe five people in Shadowclan? And Holly RPs him-$@nd$+@r G2G Deputy of StarClan 14:28, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Bye Dust!!!!-$@nd$+@r Did you know that Shadeflower hates the Red Sox!! Deputy of StarClan 17:49, August 1, 2010 (UTC) -Gasps- Who can hate the Red Sox?!?!?!? Besides the messed up Yankees fans?!?!!?-$@nd$+@r What makes it worse is that she dosn't have a good reason to hate them either!! Deputy of StarClan 17:52, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Why does Hollyleaf keep bothering us about our sisters? We don't have to tell her about our personal life!! Deputy of StarClan 23:49, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Well, you were pestering me because of Hollylord! I have a sister and a brother. Silverwood is just a figment of imagination. Sorry G2G!! Deputy of StarClan 20:31, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Do you like my new avatar? Deputy of StarClan 23:13, August 2, 2010 (UTC) When will you be on Hollyleaf and her family came back! Deputy of StarClan 23:40, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes, wea re. When is the Erin Hunter chat? Deputy of StarClan 00:09, August 3, 2010 (UTC) If in your story you mention the deputy make sure to say that it is Willowsomething (You can choose what her warrior name was) cause in my story Willowstar becomes leader just as you become a warrior! Thanks! Deputy of StarClan 20:27, August 6, 2010 (UTC) What just happened to our edit points!? Deputy of StarClan 20:33, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Ill do that! I think its gonna end up being really long, its more detailed than I originally planned it to be ;)-$@nd$+@r Remember to check my story if you need to know when something happened. Deputy of StarClan 21:27, August 6, 2010 (UTC) The Red Sox beat the Yankees 6 to 3!! Deputy of StarClan 16:16, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Hooplah!!!! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD-$@nd$+@r They play today tommorow and Monday! Deputy of StarClan 16:20, August 7, 2010 (UTC) EarthClan has been driven out of their territory and into the Ice Forest by some rouges! Deputy of StarClan 17:51, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Could you make me a singature like you have? I want it to say Dustpelt then in tiny Deputy of StarClan. Colors are red words orange background!!! Thanks! Deputy of StarClan 18:52, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Sure Dust! Your gonna have to copy and paste it onto your siganture bar though!'Sandstar'Leader of Starclan What do you mean my sign bar where do I find that? Deputy of StarClan 18:57, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Its where you put in your custom signature. Click on Source and copy the code for that, than paste it in your custom signature bar and click the check for custom Signature'Dustpelts'Deputy of Starclan By where do I find Source? Deputy of StarClan 19:04, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Top right corner, under controls'Sandstar'Leader of Starclan I am just going to forget it , it is too confusing. Deputy of StarClan 19:11, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Do you remember who is writing Ashfur's heartbreak? Deputy of StarClan 19:14, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Spottedfire is'Sandstar'Leader of Starclan Thanks. Maybe you should delete some of your welcome part of your talk page it is kinda long. Deputy of StarClan 19:19, August 7, 2010 (UTC) No problem. And I dont really think I wanna ;)'Sandstar'Leader of Starclan I can't do it again!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And what are the colors??? edit A gathering Hi. Do you know if StarClan, EarthClan and ShadowClan could have a gathering? Just like in the books. Also I thank StarClan for the picture of ShadowClan on the page. thank you. Can all there clans meet up for a gathering? Thank you form Peacesign I think that would be a great idea! We could have a Threetrees (XD)! Oh, and Starclan says your welcome for the picture :)-Sandstar105 We could make a page called Theretrees. I also have another idea. Each clan could have its diffent type of tree. Then we could pick a picture of it on the page. Or we could get a picture of there large oaks. Like the clans in the book. If we decied to do a diffent tree for each clan. ShadowClan will take the pine tree. Then once the page has it picture and stuff. We could decied when to have it. Bye,Sandstar.I'm logging off and might not be on for a while.-Shadeflower Aww :( bye Shadeflower! -Sandstar1051 Hey, I thought of Threetrees back on WarriorCats answers, and Nobody cared! Yeah, I remember that! I thought you were joking honestly... -Smiles sheepishly-Sandstar1051 Hey Sandstar where do I sign up for Starclan??Malloheart! 09:30, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Malloheart! Its great to see that you made it! Anyways, heres the link to sign up for Starclan, Starclan camp!!! Join here!!! All you have to do is post your warrrior name and description under warrior, and your good to go!-Sandstar1051 Hello! I have a story about me, too. Kewl! Im gonna read it!-Sandstar1051 Remember the gathering is on the 25th!! I am going to the beack tommorow so can we have the battle either now or on Thursday?Dustpelts 23:46, July 27, 2010 (UTC) That sounds like fun! I was gonna go the other day, but my sis broke her ankle, and has a cast on :(. But I think it would be best if we did it on Thursday. Then word could get out, and Dark can possibly make it ;)-$@nd$+@r I once broke my arm so OUCH!! Now I am double jointed and it scares everybody when I show them! Tell everyone that the battle will be on Thursday!!Dustpelts 23:57, July 27, 2010 (UTC) XD That is so cool! And ill definetely do that-$@nd$+@r edit Foxstar I was on time zones for threetrees page. I nocticed you said that you were roleplaying as Sandstar and Foxtstar. Is Foxstar you second ancount ? Or are you and Foxstar the same user? What is going on? Thank you form Peacesign They are sisters.-Daughter of Scourge 00:38, July 19, 2010 (UTC) No, were not the same users. Me and Fox are sisters (In real life and in roleplay) And we have to share one computer. I just put her name down, because were in the same time zone, and it was my time on the computer.-Sandstar1051 I'm back from my trip-Shadeflower 14:08, July 22, 2010 (UTC)Shadeflower Sandstar, I'm am going to be gone July 27-30 for sure. I am then leavig again on July 31, and don't know when I will be back. During my second trip, I'll be on every now and then. So please can my apprentice ceremony before then?-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 16:11, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I made you a buarucrat.....(Dang! Can't spell!) Thanks. But dont EVER do that again-Sandy EVER do what??? Hry. Just wanted to let you know that Redtooth will now be RPed by an actual boy who is a good freind of mine. His username is Redtooth! Thanks, Darkcloud---Daughter of Scourge-- Thanks for the heads up!-Sandy And Petalfur and Rosekit will be RPed by Petalfur! ---Daughter of Scourge-- Ok, thanks$@nd$+@r Ok, we should totally have my ceremony today or tomorrow, because I leave Tuesday!---Daughter of Scourge-- Definetly. Well have it as soon as Holly's on! And are you definetly coming to the gathering?$@nd$+@r Totally!!!---Daughter of Scourge-- -Sighs in relief- Good. I was afraid that I might be the only one going$@nd$+@r edit Questions for Erin... As you may, or may not know, I will be participating in the upcoming Erin Hunter chat. I am allowed to ask 2 questions. If you are not participating, but wanted to ask them a question, post it below, and I will select 2 of them to ask during the chat. Thank you. --Sandy Why in Firestar's Quest does it say Firestar has six lives? He had 7 lives then.Dustpelts 22:27, July 23, 2010 (UTC) IS Hollyleaf dead? ARE the tunnels closed? Who will be the next leader after Firestar?Dustpelts 01:41, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh, yes, I have a blog now!!! What year were the Clan created and if it was before WW2 did it affect them? Deputy of StarClan 14:05, August 1, 2010 (UTC) WW2 means World War Two. I want to know if the war affected the Clans since the first series takes place in England. Deputy of StarClan 23:20, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Hard to answer. edit Your pics of Sandstar...... Why did you get rid of this? I liked it. Weh............. I thought it was more of a ginger color than a sandy color ;). And I spent like two hours trying to change the eye color from blue to green on the most recent pic, so im not about to change that!-$@nd$+@r D: Category:Other Pages